thomas_the_tank_engine_series_100fandomcom-20200215-history
Spencer the Show-Off
Spencer the Show-Off is the fifteenth episode of the first season. Plot One bright morning on the Island of Sodor, Gordon the big engine was puffing into Vicarstown station with the express. He stopped at the platform and sighed with relief. "Such a nice day today." he chuffed to himself. "Finally, a day without Thomas, a day without those silly streamliners, Connor and Caitlin..." but he got interrupted when Connor blew his whistle stopping at the other platform. "Hi Gordon," steamed Connor. "Busy day eh?" Gordon just sighed. "You can say that again?" he muttered, but really, he was saying it to himself. Connor was confused. "Gordon, why won't you answer?" he asked. Gordon grumped. "I don't want to talk about it now." he huffed. "Well okay then, I see you're in a bad mood." Connor laughed as his passengers disembarked and he raced away. Gordon snorted. "Stupid streamliners!" he huffed to himself. "Well, even if they are on Sodor. At least my bossy cousin, Spencer isn't here." Gordon felt much pleased, but his proudness soon fell when a whistle blasted from the distance, he gasped. "Oh no!" he cried. "It's Spencer! Oh the indignity!" he grumbled. "First Connor, and now Spencer. This is ridiculous." Gordon huffed. Spencer was puffing into the station, he had came from the Mainland to take the Duke and Duchess for a tour around Sodor. Spencer looked at his cousin and smirked. "Well, hello Gordon." Spencer steamed, Gordon rolled his eyes. "Hello cousin." he sighed, "What are you doing back on Sodor?" "Well, good thing you asked." smirked Spencer. "I've come to take the Duke and Duchess of Boxford on a tour of Sodor and then I have to take them to their summer house." Spencer explained. Gordon just laughed. "Ha! No wonder why you're always so late to get there." he chuckled. Spencer was cross. "I'm never late!" he snapped, "I've always been on time, you've been late with the Express, so ha!" This made Gordon cross. "Shut up!" he spluttered. "I can't sit here all day talking to you. I have work to do." and Gordon snorted away. Spencer scoffed. "Silly Sudrians!" he said. A while later, Spencer arrived at Boxford to take the Duke and Duchess of Boxford on their tour of Sodor. "Ah, Spencer." said the Duke, "So glad you can make it. Well done." "Well thank you, your graces." said Spencer honourably. "I can't wait for our tour." said the Duchess in excitement. "Neither can I dear." said the Duke. Spencer was proud for being the Duke and Duchess' private engine, it made him feel like a grand engine, the Duke and Duchess boarded Spencer's coach and Spencer wheeshed away. The first place Spencer visited was Ulfstead Castle. "Ah, Ulfstead Castle." said the Duke. "I love Ulfstead Castle." said the Duchess. "So do I dear." said the Duke. Then Stephen chuffed up to the platform with some tourists. "Hello Spencer." Stephen puffed, "I can see you're showing the Duke and Duchess the whole of Sodor." "That sounds great." steamed Millie. "J'espère qu'ils vont aimer leur voyage." she said. Spencer snorted. "What does that even mean?" he asked. "It means 'I hope they'll like their trip' chuckled Millie. Spencer simply scoffed at Stephen and Millie. "I can't just stand here and listen to you silly estate engines." he said, "I have to continue my tour." and Spencer wheeshed away. Stephen felt a bit offended of what Spencer had said to him. "We're not silly estate engines. Are we Millie?" "No, we're not at all." Millie replied. "It's about time we showed ol' 'Silver Steam' a lesson." Stephen puffed. "Indeed." agreed Millie. Spencer then showed the Duke and Duchess Knapford Yards. "I must say." said the Duke, feeling quite surprised. "I've never visited such a yard on Sodor." "Me neither." said the Duchess. The Duke and Duchess then saw two engines working in the yards, they was Philip and Stafford, they were shunting trucks. Philip seen Spencer and grinned. "Hello Spencer!" said the cheery boxcab, "Isn't it such a lovely day today? It is for me. It really is, I like shunting trucks in the yard, it makes me feel really useful." Spencer grew tired of hearing Philip's chatting. "Oh, just please be quiet!" he said irritably. "Oh, okay." said Philip as he went back to shunting trucks, feeling quite sheepish. The Duke and Duchess laughed at the little boxcab's antics, then they noticed Stafford. "Look dear," said the Duke, "it's Stafford, the electric shunting engine that Spencer showed around the island." he said. "Yes, that's me." said Stafford who had heard the Duke. "Yes, I remember him." said the Duchess. "I remember Stafford's battery kept running out and Spencer wouldn't listen to him." she laughed. Spencer heard the Duchess and blushed a little. "Well, let's not talk about that." he said. "I hate being reminded of my past issues." "We're just kidding, Spencer." laughed the Duke. "Anyway, we have to continue our tour." steamed Spencer. The Duke and Duchess of Boxford wanted to admire the yard, but they couldn't as they had to continue with their journey, plus they wanted to stay to see Philip and Stafford, Spencer puffed away, he was cross. "The Duke and Duchess think that is a good yard." he huffed to himself. "Hmph, doesn't look it to me, I've been there before and it's always crowded with engines." After the tour had ended, Spencer puffed into Knapford station. The Duke and Duchess had enjoyed their trip. "I must say," said the Duke. "That was one of the most splendid tours I've ever been on." "Same here." agreed the Duchess. Just then, Stephen chuffed into the station dropping off some tourists. "Oh, hello Spencer." the famous rocket steamed. Spencer glared at him. "Hello Stephen." he said rudely. "I can't stop to talk right now because I have to take the Duke and Duchess back to their summer house." Stephen chuckled, now was his chance. "I'm going too." he puffed, Spencer heard Stephen and gasped. "What?!" he exclaimed. "You two? But why?" "Because I'm taking the Fat Controller's mother Dowager Hatt to visit the summer house." he explained. "That's right." said Dowager Hatt excitedly. "I can't wait to see what the summer house looks like." "Well..." said Spencer trying to think. "I'm faster than you, so I will get there first." he boasted and he laughed. Stephen was cross. "I'll have you know that I was one of the fastest engines back in my olden days." he said. "I beat two other engines at the Rainhill trials. That's why they called me... 'The Rocket'!" Stephen announced. "I know that already." Spencer replied rudely. "But now you're one of the slowest steam engines alive." Stephen felt offended, but then had an idea. "I know." he said, "Why don't we have a race to see who is the fastest?" "A race?!" exclaimed Spencer. "Sorry Stephen, I'm not sure the Duke and Duchess would like that." but Spencer was wrong. The Duke and Duchess thought it was a great idea. "A race!" said the Duke, "That's a splendid idea." "I agree." said the Duchess. Spencer did gasp at this, even Dowager Hatt thought this was a great idea. "A race!" she said. "I like races, but not if they involve high-speediness." "I can't go as fast as Spencer." said Stephen, "But I was called the Rocket for a reason you know." "Okay, now let's just stop talking about your nickname 'The Rocket' and let's start the race." "Go on Stephen." called Philip from the yard beside Knapford. "Show that Spencer that you really are 'The Rocket'" "Quiet you!" hissed Spencer. "Oh, sorry." Philip said, feeling quite sad. "Ignore him Philip." Stephen whispered. The Duke then peered out of the window of their carriage. "Just a quick reminder, Spencer." he said. "Remember to try and not have an accident please. We don't want to pay for all the damage you've caused to yourself." "Quite right." agreed the Duchess. "Also, don't go too fast." added the Duke. Spencer didn't want to hear the Duke's talking. "Yes! Yes! I know!" he said, looking as if he knew it all. Then Stephen spoke up. "Right," he began, "shall we start the race now Spencer?" "Well, I suppose... yes." said Spencer feeling ready. Then Stephen began to fume up his firebox. "On your marks... Get set... GO!" and Stephen and Spencer whistled as they puffed out of the station. Spencer was in the lead. "Ha! I told you, I'm more faster than you'll ever be, slowcoach!" he remakred rudely. Stephen glared at him and sighed. "I don't have to be fast to win." he puffed to himself. The two engines were puffing through the countryside. Spencer was in the lead and Stephen was miles away from him. "I must go faster!" Stephen puffed to himself, feeling determined. "I can't lose the race to old Silver Steam!" But even though he tried, he couldn't go any faster than how he was now. "Oh." he sighed. Meanwhile, Spencer was puffing through the countryside feeling very pleased with himself. "What a silly engine!" he puffed to himself. "I told you that I was the fastest engine on Sodor." boasted Spencer, but the Duke and Duchess weren't listening to Spencer. They were waiting for the Refreshment Lady to give them their tea inside the carriage. Spencer just rolled his eyes and continued chuffing. Stephen however, was still miles away. Dowager Hatt had forgotten about the race and she was happily enjoying eating a piece of cake inside Stephen's coach. "Right," said Stephen, "I must go faster now." and he started to speed up. Dowager Hatt jumped backwards in Stephen's coach and the piece of cake slid off the table and landed onto the floor of the carriage, cake crumbs were scattered on the floor beside Dowager Hatt, it was even on the bottom of her skirt. "Oh me." she said surprised. Luckily, there was a clough on the table where Dowager Hatt had eaten her cake and she used it to clean her skirt. "Good, now my skirt is clean again." Dowager Hatt said to herself, Stephen was still moving fast, he later however, started to gain a red face and started panting as well. "*pants* I mustn't *pants* give up." he panted to himself. Spencer was now miles ahead from Stephen, he raced past Gordon who was pulling the Express. "Woah!" cried the big Express engine. "Spencer's showing off again." he huffed crossly. Then Gordon saw Stephen in the distance. Gordon could see his exhausted expression on his face. "Oh my, Stephen," Gordon puffed, "what's up with you? You look all hot and bothered." Stephen spoke up, trying to gain his breath back. "I'm having a race with Spencer you see." he said. Gordon was surprised. "A race?!" he exclaimed, "But Spencer is miles faster than you." Gordon puffed. "I know he is." said Stephen, "But he's laughing at the fact that I'm slow," he explained, "and I want to try and prove to him that I really am 'The Rocket'" Gordon smiled. "Well then Stephen." he said. "Go on and beat 'Silver Steam'!" "Thanks Gordon." said Stephen, feeling quite proud and Gordon puffed out of sight. "I highly doubt Stephen will win." Gordon worried. Stephen had stopped panting and started to slow down and move normally. Spencer however had reached a junction and he didn't pay attention to the signalman who had the points switched onto a siding. The signalman could see Spencer and he quickly switched the points, but it was too late, Spencer had already chuffed onto the siding and he stopped just before he hit the buffers. Spencer sighed. "Oh no, now that silly engine will beat me and I'll be stuck here waiting." he sighed. "Everyone will laugh at me." he felt embarrassed. The Duke and Duchess could see that the scenery was no longer moving now they had stopped. "Why have we stopped?" the Duchess asked. "I don't know dear." said the Duke, "But I'm going to find out." The Duke opened the carriage door and stepped out of it. "Spencer!" he exclaimed, "Why have you stopped and why are you on this siding." Spencer gulped. "It was the points over there." he said. "That blasted signalman didn't switch the points so I was led onto this siding." the silver Gresley explained. "Oh, I see." said the Duke, scratching the side of his face. Stephen was puffing nearer towards the junction, he could see Spencer on the siding. Stephen smirked quietly. "Now while Spencer isn't looking," he thought to himself, "I will puff past him without being noticed." And Stephen puffed through the junction without being spotted by Spencer. Spencer hadn't noticed Stephen and sighed until he was finally able to back onto the junction. "Right," he said determinedly, "I must get to the summer house before that silly rocket, Stephen does, besides he's miles away anyway." But Spencer was wrong, he chuffed away, Spencer was going very fast, but not as fast enough. Up ahead, was the track that led to the Duke and Duchess' summer house. "There it is!" cried Spencer, "The track that leads to the summer house." he felt proud, but as Spencer looked ahead, his jaw dropped in horror and gasped, he could see Stephen going down the track leading to the summer house. "But... but... how?" Spencer thought, but Stephen was already towards the summer house. "No, this can't be...!" Spencer wailed and he sped up even more. "Slow down Spencer!" warned his driver. "This is the branch line leading to the summer house and you main line engines aren't technically the right size to go down these lines." he explained, so Spencer did what his driver said, he slowed down, but the Duke and Duchess didn't seem to notice. Stephen was chuffing along the line, he puffed and panted. "Nearly there! Nearly there!" he puffed to himself. At last, Stephen had arrived at the summer house. "I've won!" he cheered. Dowager Hatt had eaten cake the whole time, she hadn't known that they had reached their destination. Then she heard Stephen's whistle. "Oh, are we here?" she thought confused. Spencer had puffed up behind Stephen, he was sad that he had lost the race. "First I've lost a race with Edward and now with Stephen." he complained. "Who else will I lose against?" Spencer thought indignantly. The Duke and Duchess climbed out of their carriage and cheered and clapped for Stephen. "Well done, Stephen." said the Duke. "You were able to beat such a very fast engine like Spencer." "Yes, that is amazing." added the Duchess. "Why thank you." Stephen said, blushing a little. Then he looked over to Spencer. "Well," he chuckled. "You have been a show-off lately, haven't you Silver Steam?" Spencer sighed sheepishly, feeling very embarrassed. "Well... yes, I have." he muttered. "I'm sorry for teasing you," he said glumly, "I shouldn't have been so foolish." "It's alright Spencer." said Stephen. "By the way, it's not winning that matters, it's being on time that matters." he added. Spencer cheered up a little. "You're right there Stephen." he puffed and the two engines laughed happily together. From that day on, Spencer would never tease Stephen again. He thinks Stephen is a very useful engine, no matter whether he is fast or slow. Characters * Gordon * Spencer * Stephen * Connor * Philip * Stafford * Millie * Dowager Hatt * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * The Refreshment Lady (does not speak) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Derek (cameo) * Thomas (mentioned) * Edward (mentioned) * Caitlin (mentioned) * The Fat Controller (mentioned) * Stephen's Competitors (indirectly mentioned) Locations * Vicarstown * Boxford * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House * Ulfstead Castle * Knapford Yards * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Kirk Ronan Junction Trivia * The episode's plot is similar to the eighth season episode Edward the Great, but instead, Edward's role is replaced with Stephen. References to said episode and the sixteenth season episode Welcome Stafford are also made. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:The Adventures on Sodor